7 dias de la semana con Nathalie Sancouer
by mihael kuro usagi
Summary: 7 palabras diferentes para cada día de la semana, siendo la protagonista, la mujer mejor conectada de todo París. Con GabeNath en algunos capítulos y tambien Adrinnette
1. Reunión

**Hola, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerme, si tienes algún pedido, adelante, se aceptan sugerencias de todo.**

 **Pd:Notas al final, disfruta de la lectura**

Algo que caracterizaba a Nathalie Sancouer era lo impecable y ordenada que podía ser cuando se trataba de agendar todos los eventos, citas y reuniones que pudiera tener su jefe. Y no solo de él, desde la muerte de su esposa, el señor Agreste la había nombrado como encargada de su propio hijo a la edad de 10 años.

Por lo que su trabajo se había duplicado, sesiones de modelaje, arreglo de vestuario, agendar citas con los posibles inversionistas, atender a los proveedores de telas, entrevistar a cada una de las modelos que fuera utilizadas para la línea de ropa y la lista seguía y seguía.

Y si pensaban que ella no sería capaz de lograr todo, estaban equivocados, pues la mujer mejor conectada París había sobrevivido ya a seis años de trabajo constante. Retrasando sus vacaciones y utilizando ese valioso tiempo para actividades de mayor productividad. El mismo tiempo que llevaba su jefe sin descanso alguno, aunque claro, a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle aquello.

Ahora que, por otro lado, también estaba ese secreto, mejor guardado que solo conocía ella de su jefe, y es que si ya tenía mucho trabajo de por medio, que su jefe fuera el supervillano Hawkmoth no mejoraba el panorama, pues tenía que cubrir sus ausencia en cualquier caso y excusarlo con su propio hijo cuando era necesario.

Pero había llegado el día en que eso se acabaría, o al menos, el día en el que ella no podría hacer nada más que mentirle en absoluto a su propio jefe por un bien común.

—Señor, vamos retrasados para la reunión de padres de familia..—comento la mujer, mientras deslizaba táctil mente el dedo sobre su tablet.

—Repiteme por qué debo asistir a esa..."reunión" ¿No le dijiste a Adrien que estaba muy ocupado?..—el ofuscado hombre se encontraba cruzado de brazos sin dirigirle la mirada a la mujer sentada a su lado.

—Lo siento señor, pero Adrien reviso su agenda con anticipación una semana antes y noto que no tenía ninguna reunión pidiéndome de favor, que dejara disponible este horario—argumento ante la postura infantil que estaba tomando el hombre. Solo era una reunión de padres y maestros, nada del otro mundo y algo de lo que el diseñador llevaba escapando ya dos años.

El hombre se digno por fin a mirarla por fin, pues desde que subieron al automóvil, ninguno de ellos se había dirigido la palabra.

—Podrias haber inventado una buena excusa...—replico con el ceño fruncido.

La mujer le miró de forma detenida por unos cuantos segundos, siendo la única capaz de enfrentarse a la mirada sería y arrogante del hombre.

—Señor, si me permite...ha esquivado este tipo de reuniones por dos años y el joven Adrien se veía muy ilusionado por su asistencia..¿No sería bueno que se presente solo por esta ocasión?—contesto la mujer con seriedad. Si era insistente, era porque el joven modelo se merecía aquello, ya bastante sufría por la indiferencia de su padre y la ausencia de su madre, siendo ella la única con la que tenía total libertad para hablar.

Si, se había vuelto la confidente del menor hace un año atrás cuando lo había encontrado llorando en su habitación, tirando todas sus cosas gritando en el silencio de su habitación todo lo que llevaba por dentro. En ese momento, la asistente lo supo, el chico lo único que requería era cariño y amor, nada de dinero o lujos, con el que su padre solía "demostrar" su afecto, un abrazo, una palabra de ánimo o una simple sonrisa sería suficiente para él, lo sabía.

El hombre decidió guardar silencio, si bien lo pensaba, últimamente evitaba todo lo relacionado con su hijo, o en cada ocasión, dejaba que Nathalie ocupará su lugar tanto en reuniones como eventos, algo que siempre debió hacer el.

El silencio volvió a surgir entre ambos y cuando menos lo esperaba el agreste, se encontraban ya en la entrada del instituto. No habría vuelta atrás, tendría que enfrentarse a estar rodeado de los padres y compañeros de su hijo, con tal de compensar aunque fuera un poco su ausencia en cada una de sus invitaciones.

—Señor Agreste... Nathalie, bienvenidos..pasen por favor..—la profesora de su hijo fue la anfitriona a la entrada del lugar. La reunión se llevaría acabo en el patio principal dado que tanto padres e hijos estarían conviviendo juntos y el salón no era lo suficientemente grande para abarcar a todos.

El rubio platinado arqueo levemente una ceja ante la informalidad con la que se había dirigido a su asistente. Ella decidió ignorarlo y le mostró a la pelirroja una de las pocas sonrisa sinceras que guardaba para ocasiones especiales.

—Gracias Caline...¿A llegado ya los Dupain-cheng?... Sabrine prometió traer mis macarons con la receta que le había encargado..—respondio la mujer, sonriendo internamente por el gesto de sorpresa que mantenía su acompañante. Luego de haber sido ella la que asistió a cada una de esas reuniones, era obvio en que conocía a cada uno de las personas presentes. Además...Caline y ella se conocían de años, desde el colegio hasta la universidad, aun cuando las carreras de ambas les había separado, reanudaron el contacto a la par en que Adrien ingreso al instituto, teniendo ella, mucho que ver, conque su amiga fuera la responsable de impartir clases al grupo en donde se encontraba Adrien.

—Oh si..justo me pidio que te buscará...Tom quiere tu opinión ya que fuiste quien le dio la idea de hacerlos..—la mujer siempre alegre y feliz, se sentía entusiasmada por la presencia del padre de su mejor alumno.

—Bien...¿supongo que Adrien está con su hija, cierto?—con ligera burla en su voz, tomo el brazo de su acompañante y comenzó, adentrándose en el lugar.

—Solo tú lo conoces..—replico la mujer antes de despedirse para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

El hombre, quién se encontraba en un estado similar al shock, se dejó llevar por la mujer, esperando estar a una distancia prudente para preguntar.

—¿Desde cuando la maestra de mi hijo y tú se hablan de esa forma?...¿Y quiénes son esos tal Dupain-Cheng?—si bien su semblante se mantenía impávido, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad, pues comenzaba a conocer una actitud que jamás pensó de su asistente.

—Caline fue mi mejor amiga en el cole..luego fuimos a diferentes universidades pero mantuvimos contacto, fui yo quien la recomendó para que fuera ella quien se encargará del grupo de su hijo..—aclaro paso por paso. —Y el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng son los padres de la chica que diseño el bombín para Adrien..—termino por disipar sus dudas, dejando que ella se perdiera momentáneamente en sus pensamientos.

Esta noche no serían jefe y empleada, solo sería Nathalie Sancouer y Gabriel Agreste, si bien ella no era madre del joven, sí que le quería como una y le había prometido asistir a cada uno de sus evento, siempre y cuando pudiera.

—He escuchado a Adrien hablar maravillas de su profesora..—respondio el hombre al rememorar las pocas veces en que su hijo hablaba con él y en las cuales le prestaba atención.

—Si bueno, a Caline le inspiró ser educadora desde joven, así que esa fue su vocación..—dijo sin más, mientras continuaba caminando, si bien otros padres de familia saludaban cortésmente a la mujer, al hombre de su lado, no sabía siquiera como dirigirse hacia él.

—¿Y a ti Nathalie?...¿Que te inspiraba de joven?..—pregunto por curiosidad, si bien su noche no había sido para nada lo planeado, tal vez ahora podría aprovecharla de distinta forma.

—Nada en especial... practicaba gimnasia por gusto, pero tuve que dejarlo a causa de una lesión..—concluyo sin profundizar mucho en el tema.

Cuando Gabriel se disponía a replicar, la voz de su hijo le hizo detenerse.

—¡Nathalie! Te hemos buscado por todas partes...tienes que probarlos, al papá de Marinette parece darle un ataque de saber si van a gustarte o no los macarons—el joven modelo apareció a las espaldas de los mayores, haciéndoles sobresaltarse y separarse para disgusto de ambos.

—Adrien, ¿Que forma de llamar la atención es esa..?—algo que no le agradaba de aquello, era la falta de respeto al interrumpir su conversación. Fue entonces cuando la mujer decidió intervenir antes de que una futura discusión surgiera.

—Yo también me muero de ganas por probarlos...supongo que están en la mesa de postres..—comenzando a caminar sola(para su ligera decepción) reanudó su andar hasta el lugar en el que predijo, podían encontrarse los padres de la novia de Adrien.

—Supones bien..—respondio el ojiverde con una sonrisa antes de verle marchar en silencio. —Padre... muchas gracias por venir..sé que tendrías muchas cosas más importantes pero..en verdad me alegra que estés aquí..—el adolescente se dirigió hacia su progenitor con la misma sonrisa que le había dedicado a la mujer que le había cuidado por años.

El hombre en silencio, correspondió automáticamente a la sonrisa de su primogénito, una de las pocas que había recibido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Esta bien, Nathalie fue quien me convenció al final de asistir, deberías agradecerle a ella..—justifico a su presencia en el lugar, después de mucho tiempo de su ausencia.

—Lo se...ella es increíble...y le estoy muy agradecido—contesto apresuradamente. No tenía duda, la mujer del mechón rojo se preocupaba por él, mas de lo que debería una asistente normal.

Ambos Agreste's sonrieron ante la descripción, pues sus vidas serían muy diferentes sin esa mujer a su lado. En silencio, siguieron sus pasos, hasta que la encontraron platicando con una pareja de padres en la mesa de los postres. Una mujer de baja estatura y con una vestimenta extranjera que sonreía abiertamente y un hombre alto y formido, que hablaba con alegría y jovialidad mientras abrazaba a la mujer más baja. A su lado, se encontraba la hija de ambos, quién traía entre manos la bandeja con lo que parecía ser macarons de un color poco usual.

—Vamos Nathalie, ¿Podrías hacernos el honor de ser la primera en probarlos?—hablo el hombre castaño con entusiasmo no solo en su voz, si no también en sus gestos corporales.

—Hazlo Nathalie, o Tom no dejará de perseguirte por el resto de la noche..—bromeo la mujer de cabello azulado, mientras codeaba el cuerpo del hombre a su lado.

—¿Pero porque yo?...solo te di la sugerencia del sabor..pero deberías ser tú el primero en probarlos..—replico al mirarle, aunque su mirada se intercalaba entre los macarons en frente de ella y el hombre de playera azul.

—No y no, Nathalie, fuiste tú quien me sugirió usar tu receta familiar, solo tú conoces su saber...dime..¿Se asemeja o le faltó algún ingrediente?—pregunto el repostero preocupado.

—Papá, verás que sabrán bien, te esforzarte mucho por hacerlos—motivo la primogénita del matrimonio de panaderos con una sonrisa entusiasta y optimista.

Para entonces, ambos rubios había llegado ya hasta la mesa, colocándose respectivamente a cada lado de la pelinegra.

—Bien, pero también deberán probarlos Adrien y el señor Agreste—no quería gozar de ningún privilegio y además, no sería la única comiendo de aquello que le traería los únicos buenos recuerdos de su infancia.

—Hecho—con una sonrisa enormes espero a que ambos hombres y la mujer, tomarán cada uno y lo degustarán.

Los dos hombres parecieron un poco sorprendidos por la petición, pero encantado de saborear algo preparado por el padre de su novia, le hacía agua la boca. Gabriel parecía algo renuente, y si bien parecía no mostrarlo, el saber que el sabor tendría relación con el pasado de su asistente, parecía picar su vena de conocimiento con respecto a ella, por lo que se vio también con un macarons en su diestra.

Nathalie fue la última en tomar uno, la nostalgia le azotó por unos cuantos segundos al tenerlo en su mano, donde solo buenos recuerdos parecían surgir en su mente, logrando que una sonrisa sincera apareciera en sus labios.

Al probarlo, cada uno actuó de diferentes formas, si bien Adrien tenía predilección por los pasteles y croissant, de ahora en adelante serían los macarons sus favoritos.

Gabriel se mantuvo limitado de las cosas dulces desde joven, sin embargo, el macarons tenía un sabor único, ni muy dulce, pero con una esencia que parecía parecía prevalecer sin ser empalagoso. Sonrió ligeramente cuando lo trago por completo.

Nathalie tuvo que aguantar las ganas que presuponía mostrar sus emociones aún más con su jefe a su lado. El sabor era idéntico al que su abuela preparo mucho, mucho tiempo atrás y del que ahora recordaba gracias a la ayuda del mejor repostero de toda París.

—El..sabor es...idéntico... gracias Tom..—agradecio sinceramente la mujer, al dedicarle una sonrisa, un tanto nostálgica pero que gozaba de buenos recuerdos.

Los Dupain-cheng sonrieron orgullosos de lograr su cometido, por lo que, habiendo inaugurado un nuevo sabor, le pidieron a su hija que repartiera los macarons sobrante, junto con la ayuda del modelo.

Dejando así a ambas parejas platicar, Gabriel trataba de acostumbrarse al entusiasmo y alegría con la que hablaba el hombre repostero, saliendo Nathalie a su rescate solo cuando era necesario, un tanto divertida de la situación. Pero si de algo estaba segura, es que aquella noche fue la mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo, aún más porque vio al hombre que amaba, abrirse lentamente (aunque fuera solo con el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng y la profesora de su hijo) y mostrarse como el hombre que había sido antes del fallecimiento de su esposa.

Sin ser consciente de que los ojos azul-grisaseo del diseñador le miraban, continuo platicando y bromeando abiertamente con Sabrine y Caline. Gabriel Agreste era un hombre afortunado y eso lo descubrió al notar lo brillante y hermosa que se veía ese tipo de sonrisas en su asistente.

 **Gracias por leer, aclarando un poco, por si hay confusión, cambié un poco la fecha en que Emilie muere(si, así si muere ) Adrien tiene 10 años cuando ese sucede y desde entonces, Nathalie se ha hecho cargo de él, ahora bien, siguiente el orden "cronológico" Adrien asiste al colegio a los 14 años, así que en el fic ya cuenta con 16 y ah, es novio de Marinette. Si, también habrá Miraculous pero más adelante. Los capítulos siguientes podrán tener relación o no, aún lo estaré pensando.**

 **Pd: si se lo preguntaban... Nathalie muestra interés romántico por su jefe y Gabriel, tal vez no le sea tan indiferente**.


	2. Mayura

**Este es un tipo de AU, donde Gabriel ya es un diseñador hecho y derecho, Emilie y Nathalie son pasantes de modelaje y Nathalie posee el miraculous del pavo real al igual que Gabriel(respectivamente con Nooro)**

Duzuu, ese era el nombre del pequeño... Kwami, (como se había hecho llamar la criatura) que había aparecido drásticamente luego de haberse colocado el prendedor que había comprado en una tienda de viajes durante su último viaje por el Tíbet.

—Entonces...¿Que se supone que eres?..—pregunto por tercera vez para asegurarse de que todo eso no se trataba de un sueño.

—Ya te lo dije, mi nombre es Duzuu y soy tu Kwami, tengo el poder de los sentimientos y diversos poderes que te iré mostrando conforme vayas desarrollando tus habilidades..—hablo la pequeña ave cansada de repetir lo mismo, mientras tomaba una uva y se la llevaba a la boca para saborearla.

—Mi Kwami...¿Que se supone que es eso?...—pregunto con cierto interés. Si bien se había sorprendido cuando el pequeño apareció de la nada y comenzó a hablarle con rapidez, ahora comenzaba a pensarlo todo con detenimiento.

—Soy quién te otorga tus poderes..con ellos puedes hacer muchas cosas, actuar para el bien..o el mal..—aunque hablaba con rapidez y entusiasmo, esto último lo hablo en un tono muy bajo de voz.

La pasante de modelaje le observo silencio por unos cuantos segundos, con una ceja arqueada, llevó su dedo índice hasta la altura de su pecho, justo donde se encontraba el prendedor el cual comenzó a delinear sin ser consciente de ello.

—Poderes..¿Ahora seré una heroína?..—pregunto con cierto sarcasmo.

—¡Si!... Puedes ayudar a los débiles y además, no eres la única...—dijo en un tono misterioso.

El ruido de alguien tocando a la puerta de su habitación, les hizo sobresaltarse a ambos

—Sancouer, tenemos que irnos...—una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó con molestia mal disimulada antes de que se escucharán los pasos alejarse de su puerta.

La ojiazul miro de reojo al ave, que regreso enseguida a probar las uvas que había puesto en el plato, antes de que soltara un largo suspiro y golpeara con su diestra, su frente.

—Bien, luego hablaremos de eso...por el momento regresa dentro del prendedor, no quiero que nadie más te vea..—señalo al objeto en cuestión mientras se levantaba del piso, donde había estado arrodillada.

—No puedo...a menos que digas.."Duzuu, alza tu plumaje"..pero eso te transformaría en un superhéroe..—señalo el Kwami azul miéntras volaba a su alrededor hasta posarse sobre su hombro.

—Bien..entonces...—busco con la mirada alguna bolsa en la que pudiera haber dejado fuera de su maleta sin éxito alguno, logrando que un nuevo suspiro escapara de sus labios, lo único que había dejado fuera de esta, se trataba del saco que utilizarían para dejar el hotel y dirigirse al aeropuerto.

El Kwami y la humano se vieron de reojo por unos cuantos segundos antes de que el ave tratará de escapar para no verse encerrada en el bolsillo de un incómodo saco. Nathalie pareció leer sus pensamientos pues a menos de medio metro, logró tomarlo por completo antes de que completará su huida.

Ya en recepción con su equipaje, volteaba de forma disimulada a su bolsillo, esperando que el Kwami se comportará y no tratará de morderla nuevamente.

—Vaya Sancouer, debo admitir que ese pantalón te hace muy gorda ¿No haz hablado de eso con tu diseñador?...—Adele, una compañera(si es que se le podía llamar así a la persona que le hacía la vida imposible cada que podía) de modelaje, la enfrentó apenas se dirigía a la recepción para entregar sus llaves.

—Hablando de diseñadores... ¿No deberías de hablar con el tuyo? Ese último vestido te hizo ver como una verdadera zorra en la pasarela..—replico una mujer de cabello rubio que se acercaba hasta ambas mujeres.

La pelinegra solo sonrió tenuemente cuando vio a su mejor amiga acercarse hasta ellas. Siempre que Adele le molestaba prefería ignorarla por completo, aunque fuera como una mosca insistente y Emilie siempre salía en su defensa, aunque jamás se lo pedía.

—Mngh.. quién te dirija la palabra Swan* ¿Que no deberías estar coquetando con el diseñador de Sancouer?...—respondio la castaña por último antes de que se alejara de ambas con un paso apresurado.

—Sabes Em, creo que tómare tu consejo con respecto a Adele...—menciono la mujer de pelo negro con una enorme sonrisa dirigida a la ojiverde.

—Por fin...desde que entraste no ha parado de hacerte comentarios despectivos...y todo porque Gabriel decidió que fueses tú quien utilizará sus diseños...—respondio la rubia con entusiasma y felicidad.

—Si bueno...tampoco pensé que él fuera a escogerme..ya que bueno...—llevado su zurda hasta su nuca, la cual frotandola suavemente.

—Vamos..a Gabriel jamás le ha importado eso, así que no te preocupes..—motivo la mujer ante de que pasase su brazo por encima de los hombros de su compañera y la guiará hasta la salida, con la ojiverde sonriendo abiertamente y la ojiazul, con una curvatura muy mínima sobre sus labios.

Habían pasado seis meses desde entonces, Nathalie aprendió a utilizar el miraculous y a llevarse mejor con Duzuu, ayudaba a la policía de París a atrapar a los criminales y llevaba su vida como una modelo. Aunque solía ser en algunas ocasiones, agotador, conocer al Kwami había sido lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida.

Era una noche tranquila, las luces iluminaban los balcones de París y el ruido mínimo de las calles le otorgaban un panorama relajado.

—Veo que esta noche no va a ser muy emocionante ¿Verdad mi pajarito?..—la voz de un hombre proveniente de sus espaldas, le hizo sonreír inconcientemente.

—Lo prefiero así...mañana tengo un día muy ocupado y debo descansar..—sin girarse para ver a su acompañante, siguió sentada a la orilla de la torre Eiffel, admirando el paisaje. No tardó mucho en verse acompañada con la presencia de su compañero de batallas a un lado.

Un hombre joven y enmascarado se acomodó con plena confianza a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura y besando su mejilla con cariño apenas la mantuvo cerca de ella.

—¿Tienes algo muy importante que hacer?...—pregunto el héroe con cierta curiosidad.

—Si...es una presentación muy importante y no quiero...decepcionar a esta persona..—si bien siendo Mayura se volvía una persona más abierta y demostrativa de sus sentimientos, siendo Nathalie regresaba a ser esa persona fría y reservada que había sido la mayor parte de su vida.

—Vaya, esa persona debe de ser muy importante para ti..—en un tono celoso, desvío la mirada de la bella mujer que tenía a su lado para enfocarla a las calles de París.

—Lo es...fue quien me dio la oportunidad de comenzar a modelar pese a mi pasado...—comento con nostalgia la heroína siendo ella la que dirigía su mirada hacia él.

—Tal vez el vio algo distinto en ti..así como yo..—respondio con una sonrisa sincera.

—posiblemente...aunque sigo preguntándome que fue...—solto con honestidad, antes de que estirara sus brazos hacia el aire.

—Mas bien que no fue..eres hermosa, inteligente, divertida...y podría seguir toda la noche...—dijo sin más, para regresar su mirada hacia ella. Fue entonces cuando ambos cruzaron miradas y como siempre que sucedía, quedaban prendados el uno del otro, con una mirada ensoñada por parte del hombre y de la mujer, una mirada enamorada.

El rubor en las mejillas de ella no se hizo esperar ante las palabras del superhéroe, por lo que fue la primera en desviar la mirada antes de que atreviera a hablar.

—No lo hagas...yo...tengo que irme..—jamas había sido buena para lidiar con sus sentimientos y emociones, por un lado, el enmascarado con forma de mariposa solía coquetear con ella desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos, aveces le tomaba en serio, pero en otras tantas ocasiones, sentía en que sus palabras solo eran esos, palabras vacías carentes de un significado verdadero. Y por el otro, estaba ese pequeño enamoramiento hacia su propio diseñador. ¿Cuando y donde se había enamorado de Gabriel Agreste? Ni ella lo sabía, sucedió sin más y sin alguna explicación, y eso le molestaba un poco. Teniendo un comportamiento racional, como era posible que se hubiese fijado en alguien a quien apenas le dirigía la palabra.

Se levantó de un salto en su lugar, y comenzó a alejarse de la orilla para marcharse, pero fue detenida por una mano tomándole de su antebrazo sin llegar a lastimarle.

—Sabes que lo que digo es cierto..—comento con seriedad. Su intención no era alejarla, si por el fuera, la mantendría siempre a su lado, pero la joven parecía albergar dudas con respecto a dar un siguiente paso.

—Lo se...es tarde... buenas noches Hawkmoth..—dedicandole una suave sonrisa, se soltó del agarre de este para batir su abanico y generar una corriente de aire que le impulsará a llegar al techo más próximo para iniciar su viaje hasta su departamento.

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio, viéndole marchar por última vez de su lado y se hizo a sí mismo la promesa de revelar todo para no dejar que la mujer de la que llevaba ya tiempo enamorado se alejara de el.

 **Y hasta aquí quedaría, la inspiración pareció querer dejarme a medio camino, pero prometo recompenzarlo en el siguiente o en todo caso, lo volveria un fic independiente pero eso lo vere a futuro**


	3. Helado

_**AU, sin miraculous y dónde Emilie muere por otras circunstancias. Para aclarar, se divide en tres lapsos, en el segundo, Adrien cuenta con 6 años de edad, al final, ya tiene alrededor de 13 años.**_

La primera vez que probó un helado en el carrito de André, tenía 21 años, acababa de graduarse del colegio y su primera entrevista de trabajo había sido para la modelo recién casada, Emilie Agreste.

—Entonces Nathalie, recién acabas de graduarte con excelentes notas, hablas Francés, Ingles y Alemán de forma fluida y cuentas con referencias impecables sobre tu desempeño académico..así que dime..¿Porque te interesa trabajar para una marca de ropa que recién comienza?...—pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa abierta, curiosa por conocer la respuesta de la contraria.

Si bien su esposo le había pedido realizar la entrevista cuando estuviera presente, la ojiverde tomo la iniciativa de platicar un poco con la que fuera su futura asistente, tanto de ella como de Gabriel, quién por el inicio de su empresa, sabía que antemano que no sería capaz de hacerse responsable de todo.

—De joven quería ser diseñadora como su esposo..—admitió la mujer con una calma tranquila y poco usual en ella. Tal vez se trataba de la mujer a su lado, destilando esa confianza y carisma que le provocaba hablar libremente y sin restricciones. —Pero luego mis ambiciones me llevaron a otra carrera y terminé estudiando para asistente ejecutiva...—

—Vaya...le agradaras a Gabriel, siempre se ha rodeado de personas que buscan superarse..—respondio la mujer de cabello dorados mientras continuaban caminando.

Tal vez aquello no era una entrevista de trabajo convencional, pues la modelo había decidido caminar un rato por el parque miéntras conocía un poco más de la candidata al puesto que solicitaba. Aunque siendo honestos, la chica comenzaba a agradarle, además, no sabía si era ese aire de madurez y seriedad que mostraba, pero algo le decía que su esposo y ella quedarían en buenas manos si la contrataban.

La pelinegra no supo que contestar a eso. Si bien había dejado solicitudes de trabajo en distintas agencias, solo de la nueva casa de diseño, Gabriel Fashion, recibido recibido la llamada para presentarse a la entrevista, y siendo sinceros, jamás espero que diera un giro totalmente distinto a lo que ella se imagino, pues todo su atuendo formal contrastaba con el paisaje del parque donde se encontraban caminando.

—¿Haz probado los helados de André?..—pregunto espontáneamente la mujer con un gesto de entusiasmo en el rostro. —Son los mejores helados de París, te lo aseguro..—agrego con picardía mientras tomaba la mano de la azabache y dirigía sus pasos hasta un carrito de helados que se encontraba a mitad del corredor que cruzaba todo el parque.

Nathalie siguia sin saber cómo actuar y dirigirse hacia su entrevistadora. Emilie Agreste era una mujer muy alegre, llena de carisma y quién parecía no tener miedo de decir lo que sentía, totalmente lo contrario a ella. Racional, calculadora y sería, serían las palabras correctas para describirla, y eso podían preguntárselo a cualquiera de sus ex-compañeros. Solía ser muy cerrada aún en sus contadas relaciones y su círculo de amigos podían contarse solo con una mano.

Si, Nathalie Sancouer y Emilie Agreste eran totalmente distintas, tanto física como personalmente, pero ambas tenian algo en común, algo que descubrirían con el tiempo.

—Hola André...¿Podrías darme dos helados por favor?..—pidio la mujer apenas el hombre se había desocupado de atender a los clientes anteriores a ellas. El heladero sonrió alegre ante el pedido y se puso en marcha para servir la orden, observando de reojo a las mujeres, sus manos trabajaron en la elaboración del helado perfecto para cada una.

Fue hasta ese momento en que la ojiazul pareció despertar de su letargo sin poder declinar su invitación con anticipación. —Oh no, señorita...señora Agreste, yo no puedo aceptarlo...—musito avergonzada la más joven cuando el hombre le tendió el cono de helado. De base, una bola de sabor chocolate, en medio, una de lo que parecía ser vainilla y al final, una bola de fresa adornada con trocitos de nuez.

—Chocolate como sus ojos, vainilla como su cabello y fresa como sus labios..eso es lo que me refleja tu helado, señorita..—menciono el heladero al entregárselo en mano. Regreso entonces a servir el siguiente, teniendo como resultado otra combinación, muy distinta a la de ella.

—Oh, beso de ángel como su cabello, mora azul como sus ojos y vainilla como su esencia oculta...veo que el joven diseñador sigue presente en tu mente..—confeso el castaño mientras le tendía correspondiente mente el helado a la mujer de complexión delgada.

La mujer de traje desvío su mirada hasta el cono de helado que sostenía en su diestra, intercalando la con el hombre y la mujer que se encontraba en frente a ella. Chocolate...como sus ojos y vainilla como su cabello, con esa descripción, solo conocía a un hombre que no había podido olvidar desde hacía algunos años. ¿Cómo carajos había sido capaz el hombre de describirlo de aquella forma en solo un helado?

Su mirada se posó entonces en la mujer que le había llevado hasta allí, quién disfrutaba el helado y de la plática que parecía tener con el heladero. Misma que al sentirse observada, desvío su mirada hasta ella dedicándole una sonrisa sincera a la vez en que alzaba su cono de helado como si de un brindis se tratara.

La segunda vez que probó uno de sus helados, contaba con 29 años de edad, era la mano derecha del famoso diseñador Gabriel Agreste y además, era la institutriz del primogénito de ambos, el pequeño Adrien. Su vida cambió de forma drástica luego de haber aceptado el trabajo, Emilie la presento ante su esposo y aunque se encontraba dudoso de aceptarla, la pusieron a prueba durante un mes, en el cual, demostró estar capacitada tanto para aceptar la vida ajetreado del matrimonio, como para apoyarlos en lo que fuera necesario.

Así fue como mantuvo el trabajo, pese a los malos momentos que habían sucedido en su vida. Entre ellos, la inesperada muerte de Emilie Agreste, quién se había vuelto su amiga durante todo ese tiempo en su hogar, a sus órdenes y sobre todo, apoyándola en todo su embarazo, uno complicado y de alto riesgo, aunque eso no impidió que lo continuará, la mujer sabía de las consecuencias y decidió seguir adelante.

No fue hasta que tuvo al pequeño y su salud se vio deteriorada con el tiempo, culminando inevitablemente en ese final tan trágico. Adrien no tenía la culpa para nada, Gabriel ya le había advertido de la salud tan delicada de su esposa y de todo lo que eso conllevaba.

No fue fácil para ninguno, Gabriel cayó en una depresión profunda de la cual, salió con su ayuda y la de su hijo, aunque ella tampoco se encontraba mejor. Emilie se había convertido en su mejor amiga y en su confidente; el perderla había sido un golpe muy duro, pero ahora ella debía seguir adelante, tanto por ella, como por los hombres Agreste's. Aún más por Adrien, quién con solo 6 años de edad, no entendía porque no tenía mamá al igual que los demás.

—Nathalie...¿Ya terminamos?...—pregunto una voz infantil a su lado. Ese día les había tocado realizar una sesión de fotografía en un parque local para la nueva línea infantil en la que trabajaba el diseñador. Siendo su hijo la figura principal de la marca, debía ser él quien estuviera presente.

—Si, ahora debemos volver, tienes clases de etiqueta por la tarde y en la noche deberás repasar tus lecciones de piano..—si, ella sabía a la perfección que aquello no era un horario propio para un menor, pero solo era la encargada de cuidar y velar por el, no podía hacerse responsable de las decisiones que tomara su padre por él.

Sabía que el gesto ensoñador y carismático (que había heredado de su madre) se había transformado en uno de resignación. Era un niño, por todos los cielos, el solo quería jugar como cualquier otro sin tener de por medio tantas lecciones (por no incluir además, el modelaje y la fotografía).

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios sin pensárselo. Tal vez por el día de hoy podría darle la tarde libre para que se distrajera un rato, la sesión había salido perfecta y Adrien era un niño encantador, además, su padre se encontraba fuera de la cuidad por cuestiones de negocios.

Cuando se disponía a rectificar lo dicho, la voz de un hombre le distrajo por completo de sus pensamientos.

—Vengan, acerquense que los helados de André están hechos para todas las personas...aún más para los enamorados...—la voz alegre y jovial del hombre atrajo la vista curiosa del menor, quién se detuvo para prestarle toda la atención, eso mismo llevó a Nathalie a detenerse a unos cuantos metros del carrito de helados.

—... Nathalie..¿Crees que..?—el menor le miró por unos cuantos segundos, que para ella fueron eternos, con una mirada de súplica. Al ojiverde normalmente se le prohibían comer golosinas y más cuando la noche se acercaba, sin embargo, decidió saltarse esa regla de forma silenciosa, pues sin mediar palabra alguna y llevando al menor de la mano, se encaminaron hasta el puesto, donde el dueño se encontraba preparando los conos para sus futuros visitantes.

—Un helado por favor...—pidio con serenidad la mujer. Aunque jamás pudo admitirlo, su primer helado de André, le había traído tanto buenos como malos recuerdos. El nombre su antiguo ex-prometido cruzó por su mente en cuestión de segundos antes de que la voz infantil de su acompañante le distrajera.

—¿Puede ser uno de chocolate?..—sugirio el ojiverde con inocencia, sacándole una carcajada igual de sincera al heladero.

—Mi pequeño niño..los helados de André son mágicos...no se escogen por los sabores...si no por sentimientos y emociones...—comento con ternura el hombre antes de ponerse a trabajar en el pedido especial para el pequeño.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, observando como el menor trataba de mantenerse paciente, pero fallaba en el intento como cualquier chiquillo normal, eso le hizo sonreír abiertamente como en pocas ocasiones se permitía demostrar.

—Un helado con Vainilla como su cabello, de mora azul como sus ojos y para el final, zarzamora con frutos rojos oh...—André pareció estar bastante sorprendido por esa combinación.

—¿Que pasa? —pregunto con curiosidad al ver ese gesto en el mayor.

—Nada malo mi pequeño cliente...es solo que la combinación demuestra que tan importantes son las personas para ti...—respondio el hombre al dedicarle una mirada de orgullo, misma que se desvío a la mujer.

—Para usted tenemos..la siguiente combinación...—sin darle tiempo de negarse, el hombre le dio la espalda y se dedicó a hacer lo que mejor sabia realizar.

—No..yo no...—y como años atrás, fue incapaz de negarse. Aunque por dentro, moría de curiosidad por conocer que nuevos sabores tendría su helado. Claro que ella no era muy creyente con respecto a que sus helados unían a parejas enamoradas y todas esas cosas, pero el sabor de cada uno de los sabores era único.

—Beso de ángel como su cabello, mora Azul como su mirada y chocolate semi-amargo...con una cereza...oh mis queridos...que helados tan peculiares..—jubiloso y orgulloso de su trabajo, el hombre dio un giro sobre sí mismo, ocasionando una risa sincera tanto en Nathalie como en Adrien.

Sin embargo, la mujer admiro el helado con cierta renuencia, beso de ángel y mora azul, esa mezcla de sabores era la misma de Emilie. Lo sabía y se sentía culpable de tener esa combinación. ¿Cómo y cuándo había sucedido? Ni ella misma lo sabía, o tal vez era tan testaruda que ella misma se negaba a admitirlo. Llevaba ya tres años enamorada del diseñador, aunque esa jamás fue su intención, solo había sucedido, pero jamás podría decirle sus sentimientos, ella solo era su asistente y la institutriz de Adrien, jamás sucedería algo más que eso.

Pago por ambos helados y le agradeció al hombre por la atención. El menor iba encantado con el cono entre sus manos, disfrutando de cada uno de sus sabores, sin embargo, ella parecía más renuente a saborearlo, no creyéndose merecedora de probarlo, subieron al automóvil que ya les esperaba y la voz del Adrien le saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿No te gusto tu helado?..—pregunto con timidez, pues desde que se lo habían entregado, no mostraba el entusiasmo para comerle.

—No es eso...es solo que esta combinación es muy especial..—respondio con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica.

—¿Porque?...—respondio curioso el infante, antes de que la asistente limpiará tenuemente su barbilla, donde tenía manchas del helado.

—Bueno...cuando seas más grande te lo explicaré...—decidio no darle más vueltas al asunto y evadiendo la pregunta del menor, se dispuso comer el helado antes de que se derritiera.

La tercera y última vez, fue cuando tenia 36 años, Adrien y su hermana menor, la había arrastrado por el parque para la celebración del cumpleaños de la integrante más joven de la familia. Relativamente familiar, pues el padre de ambos, se encontraba fuera por negocios que lastimosamente no pudo posponer ese día.

—¡Vamos!...—exclamo una menor azabache mientras llevaba de la mano a su progenitora. Los ojos azules de la mayor, se posaron en la pequeña, quién parecía bastante entusiasma con la idea de desprenderle el brazo a la mujer en un intento desesperado para que caminara más rápido.

Una risa a sus espaldas le hizo girarse un poco, visualizando al rubio mayor, a unos cuantos metros, quien se encontraba divertido por dicha escena.

—No sé que tiene esto de gracioso Adrien..—comento la azabache con su característica seriedad, sin embargo y con el conocimiento de muchos años juntos, el rubio sabía que la mujer no estaba del todo molesta, si no mas bien, divertida.

—Vamos mamá, Jolie está emocionada...le conté la historia de los helados de André y para su cumpleaños quiso venir por uno...—respondio el primogénito Agreste con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. Desde el nacimiento de la hija de ambos, Adrien consentía en casi todo a su hermana pequeña, y no era el único, Gabriel la trataba como una princesa de cuento de hadas.

—¡Ahí está!..—exclamo al ver el carrito de helado cruzando uno de los tantos puentes con el que contaba aquel parque. El modelo y la menor, caminaron con rapidez hasta el puesto, donde fueron recibidos con esa energía tan positiva por parte del vendedor.

—Veo que Jolie está muy entusiasmada por esto..—una voz masculina a sus espaldas le hizo sobresaltarse, a la par en que unas manos envolvían lentamente su cintura, deteniéndola en su andar.

—Pense que no ibas a poder asistir..—musito con calidez la dama mientras giraba tenuemente su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de su esposo.

—Cancele esta última reunión, no podía perderme un cumpleaños más de mis hijos...—replico con honestidad miéntras acomodaba sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.

Ambos fueron caminando hasta sus hijos, quienes tenían ya de forma correspondiente cada uno de sus helados. Al acercarse a André este ya les esperaba con un helado totalmente diferente al que ella esperaba recibir. En la base, una bola de durazno, en el medio, una bola de zarzamora y hasta el final, mora azul.

"Perfecto" fue lo que pensó al ver el helado y a toda su familia reunida. Dándole por primera vez la razón a André, sus helados verdaderamente eran mágicos.

 **Gracias por leer hasta** **aquí. Agradecimientos** **especiales a Karen Agreste (mi primer comentario ) y a Alma de Titán, quien ha comentado en mis historias. Muchas gracias a ambas**


	4. Fotografía

**Semi-AU, sin miraculous de por medio.**

—¡Nathalie!¡Nathalie!...—la voz insistente del modelo al otro lado de la puerta fue algo que la sorprendió en aquel momento, en el cual se encontraba releyendo un documento importante en su tableta.

—¿Adrien?..—pregunto más que como una afirmación, luego de que despegará la vista del aparato para verlo entrar intempestivamente. Podía ver lo nervioso que se encontraba, algo inusual en él, lo que le hizo instintivamente preguntarle qué habia hecho.—¿Sucedió algo?..—

—Nathalie...porque no me lo habías dicho...—el ojiverde llegó jadeante hasta el escritorio de la mujer con lo que parecía ser una hoja arrugada en su diestra. Se detuvo justo en frente de ella y le tendió dicho papel para que lo observará con atención.

La mujer, extrañada por dicha actitud, arqueó una ceja cuando le tendió la hoja doblada a la mitad, misma que se atrevió a visualizar, llevándose una inesperada sorpresa.

—¿¡D-de donde la sacaste?!...—pregunto con sorpresa sin que pudiera despegar la mirada. Ese gesto era poco usual en ella y hacia mucho tiempo desde que el menor la había visto con un gesto que no fuera su seriedad y frialdad.

—Estaba en una caja con documentos de padre...—no iba a explicarle a Nathalie el porque estaba husmeando en las cosas de su padre. El quería una respuesta por parte de la mujer que le había cuidado como una madre. —¿Porque no me dijiste que habías sido modelo?—

La mujer del mechón rojizo, volvió a mirarlo de forma abrupta. No es que fuera un secreto, pero cuando comenzó a trabajar de manera formal para Gabriel, su única petición fue esa fotografía jamás saliera de su poder. Y había cumplido, contadas personas tenían en sus manos una copia de esa fotografía, sin embargo, jamás espero que el rubio menor se hiciera con ella.

—Eso fue hace mucho Adrien...y solo fue en una ocasión..—replico la ojiazul, saliendo de su sorpresa para mirar con tranquilidad la hoja, en ella se encontraba impresa una fotografía, en la cual, ella salía de protagonista con un vestido elegante. Recordaba perfectamente ese día tan importante en su vida y que vino a cambiarlo todo.

 _Flash Back_ _—Nath...por favor...te lo suplico...sabes que jamás te he pedido nada..pero en verdad necesito de tu ayuda...—la voz desesperada y la fuerza con la que una mujer ojiverde sostenía de la ropa , fueron lo suficientemente para que la chica en cuestión soltara su libro y le observarse._ _—Bien, ¿De que se trata ahora Em?..—pregunto con cansancio la mujer. Su mejor amiga, Emilie Swan* solía meterse en distintas situaciones (no por gusto, si no por lo descuidada que solía ser) y en las cuales recurría a ella por su ayuda._ _—¿Recuerdas que te comenté de la audición para la obra de Hamlet?..—_ _—Si...no parabas de hablar de ello el mes pasado—agrego la azabache, pues era a ella a quien le contaba todo._ _—Si bueno..me llamaron en la mañana..y quieren que me presenté para la última audición...¡Tal vez obtenga el papel!..—exclamo con felicidad, sosteniendo a la ojiazul entre sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza._ _—Felicidades Em...me alegro mucho por ti..—no solía ser una persona muy demostrativa, pero eso cambio poco a poco cuando conoció a la rubia. Aunque eran todo lo contrario, tanto física como en su personalidad, parecían complementarse perfectamente._ _—Gracias, gracias...el problema...—la ojiverde pareció indecisa a hablar, pues mordió tenuemente su labio inferior a la vez en que la miraba de forma disimulada._ _—¿Cuando es la audición?..—pregunto de forma directa._ _—Mañana...y le había prometido a Audrey que iría a apoyarla con el vestuario que estaba preparando con su compañero...—soltando a la mujer de pelo azabache, la rubia llevó ambas manos hasta su cabello el cual comenzó a cepillar como una forma de demostrar su ansiedad._ _—Asi que tienes que elegir entre ayudar a Audrey o ir a tu presentación...¿Y dónde entró yo en tus planes?..—pregunto con curiosidad, aunque ya se imaginaba el pedido que le haría la más joven._ _—Lo sabes bien..por favor Nathalie..mira, Audrey tiene tus medidas y de verdad que necesita a una modelo para probar el vestido...es su trabajo final y tanto ella como su compañero han trabajado mucho...te lo pido..—rogo con pena y vergüenza la ojiverde. Mirándole de forma esperanzadora y juntando sus manos en forma de súplica._ _—Pero Em..sabes que yo no sirvo para eso..—replico con cansancio la mujer, antes de que se sentará en la orilla de su cama._ _—Solo debes de posar para las fotos...no es muy difícil..por favor Nathalie, es muy importante, tanto para mí como para Audrey—dijo con honestidad, acomodándose a su lado._ _La azabache lo pensó, al día siguiente solo tenía las últimas clases y toda su mañana se encontraba libre, además, si no mal recordaba, Audrey la había apoyado con anterioridad, y ella no era una persona a la que le gustará deber algo._ _—...¿Y ya has hablado con ella?—pregunto, aún sabiendo de antemano en el lío en el que se metía, no perdía nada con hacerle ese favor._ _—Si, le he avisado ya...incluso a dicho que el cambio le viene bien, Gabriel, su compañero ha terminado cambiando el color del vestido, y créeme que te encantará..—con el ánimo nuevamente restaurado, se lanzó a envolver en sus brazos al cuerpo de la mayor ojiazul._ _La mujer en cuestión, solo pudo girar los ojos ante la muestra de entusiasmo, pero no por ello, evitó mostrar una pequeña sonrisa divertida._ _El día siguiente llegó más rápido de lo que pensó. Se presentó al departamento con el número escrito que Emilie le había dado y espero pacientemente. Había decidido presentarse con ropa sencilla y sin maquillaje, pues desconocía en primera, el color de vestido y en segunda, ni siquiera sabía que clase de maquillaje sería el correcto para el vestido._ _Comenzaba a reprocharse mentalmente hasta que el ruido de la puerta abriendose delante de ella le saco de sus pensamientos. Al otro lado de esta se encontraba un hombre, solo un poco más alto que ella, de ojos azules con una tonalidad grisasea, ocultos por un par de gafas. Un cabello platinado bastante desalineado y un gesto de preocupación bien descrito en su rostro._ _—¿Diga?...—pregunto con seriedad._ _—¿Este es el departamento de Audrey Bourgeois*?...—pregunto un poco descolocada por el recibimiento, esperaba que la rubia cobrizo fuera quién le recibiera, no un hombre..tan bien parecido._ _—¡Ah, Sancouer! ¡Llegas justo a tiempo!..—una voz a las espaldas del hombre le hizo desviar la mirada, encontrándose con la mujer a la que buscaba. —Deja que pase Gabriel, ella será quién lleve tu diseño..—caminando con lo que parecía un par de carpetas sobre sus manos, desapareció de la periferia de la ojiazul._ _La mujer como el hombre se mantuvieron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, antes de que el hombre se hiciera a un lado para permitirle el acceso al lugar. Esta se adentro de la misma forma, observando todo el desastre que era el departamento, si bien ella era más ordenada con sus cosas, ese lugar solo le hacía competencia a la habitación de Emilie cuando llegaban sus exámenes finales._ _—Perdon por el desastre...pase por favor...es por aquí..—indico el rubio platinado mientras caminaba hacia otra habitación. Esta solo asintió y camino detrás de él hasta la nueva locación. Una habitación con paredes de color blanca, algunas telas esparcidas en el suelo y otras tantas recargadas sobre los muros. Dos maniquis se encontraban en el centro, mostrando dos vestidos totalmente distintos y no solo por el color, si no por la tela y el corte._ _—Sancouer tu vestido será el azul..ve detrás de esa cortina y pontelo..si tienes algún problema puedes decirle a Gabriel que te ayude..—puntualizo la dueña del lugar, aunque parecía más abstracta en una hoja de papel que tenía en su carpeta._ _La azabache solo movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa y se acercó hasta el diseño. El vestido era bastante bonito a decir verdad y el color era uno de sus favoritos, por lo que no tendría problema alguno en llevarlo, sin embargo, el escote en su espalda parecía ser demasiado, aunque poco podía opinar al respecto._ _El hombre pareció un poco cohibido con su presencia, aunque trataba de actuar de forma profesional era obvio que se encontraba nervioso por todo aquello._ _—Es muy bonito tu diseño..—comento luego de pasar 5 minutos en absoluto silencio. El vestido si bien le quedaba exacto, aún parecía que el creador parecía no tan satisfecho con su obra, por lo que se puso en marcha a corregir lo que creía se encontraba fuera de su lugar._ _—Gracias..—respondio el hombre con aparente seriedad, aunque parecía más concentrado en acomodar el pequeña alfiler que había colocado en una zona un tanto complicada que en prestarle atención._ _—¿Estudias con Audrey?..—pregunto un tanto curiosa, aunque ella siempre había preferido el silencio, por alguna razón quería conocer un poco más del joven diseñador._ _—Si..estamos en algunas clases juntos...—respondio con una pequeña sonrisa. Satisfecho por el trabajo que terminó, ahora solo faltaban los accesorios que combinarían a la perfección._ _—Ya veo...—sin agregar nada más, regresaron a un silencio más cómodo, con el diseñador dando los últimos toques y ella atenta a cada uno de los detalles que decía el platinado, quién parecía no darse cuenta de que decía sus pensamientos en voz alta._ _—Perfecta, las medidas..y el color..incluso ese mechón..rojizo, vaya Sancouer..pareciese ser que ese vestido fue hecho para ti..—comento Audrey una vez que estuvo todo listo._ _Gabriel pareció bastante avergonzado por dicho comentario, pero para ella lo tomo con toda tranquilidad, una aparente porque por dentro, era un manojo de nervios, no quería arruinar tan bonito vestido, además, el chico pareció haber puesto todo su empeño en su elaboración y no quería decepcionarlo._ _Para cuando ella estuvo lista, dos compañeros más había arribado al lugar siendo ellos los encargados de tomar la fotografía. La sesión inicio sin problemas, Nathalie era regañada de vez en cuando por Audrey ante las poses tan acartonadas que daba, diciendole que debía de actuar más al natural._ _Tomaron un descanso de 5 minutos para retocar su maquillaje y que ella se relajara, misma que el chico aprovecho para hablar con ella._ _—Tu no eres modelo ¿Cierto?..—mas que preguntó, afirmó con cierta renuencia mientras se cruzaba de brazos._ _—No... verás, la chica que iba a venir tuvo un compromiso y me pidió el favor de cubrirla...le dije que era mala idea pero ella insistió..—respondio con honestidad._ _—Si no eres modelo ¿Entonces que estudias?..—pregunto un tanto curioso para observarla con detenimiento._ _— estudio para asistente ejecutiva —sin querer ocultarle nada, terminó por tomar asiento en un banco, teniendo hasta el más mínimo cuidado con el vestuario._ _El joven se acercó hasta ella con una mirada perspicaz, jalando hasta el, otro banco en el cual acompañarla, se dispuso a hablar._ _—vaya, tal vez en el futuro necesite de una..—bromeo con una mínima sonrisa en los labios._ _La modelo improvisada le miró de reojo, correspondiendo a la sonrisa, tenuemente. —Bueno, ya sabes...cuando seas un gran diseñador, llámame..—_ _Así continuaron platicando hasta que reanudaron y finalizaron la sesión al caer la tarde. La azabache apenas se dio cuenta de la hora y tuvo que salir con rapidez del lugar, no sin antes haber intercambiado su número telefónico con el diseñador de su vestido, esperando la promesa de algún día volverse a ver._ _Fin Flash Back_

—¿Nathalie?...¿Nathalie estás bien?...—nuevamente la voz del menor le saco de los profundos pensamientos en los que se había sumergido.

—Si...solo estaba recordando...¿No deberías estar en camino a la escuela?...—queriendo dar por terminado el tema, la mujer espero que aquello fuera suficiente como para que el modelo olvidará el asunto.

—¡Demonios!...es cierto.. perdona...—recordando la primera razón por la que había encontrado la foto en primer lugar se relacionaba estrechamente con marcharse temprano al instituto. —¡Hasta luego Nathalie!..—

Sin darle tiempo de responder, el primogénito Agreste salió de la oficina a la que irrumpió tempestivamente de la misma forma, dejando a la mujer nuevamente con ideas, todas y cada una centradas en la fotografía que tenía en manos.

—Al menos fui tu primera opción..—musito en voz baja. Luego de graduarse, busco trabajo en distintos lugares sin mucho éxito, no fue hasta que la nueva compañía de modelaje y moda Gabriel Fashion, la contrato, tal y como lo fantasearon en el pasado. Abrió uno de sus cajones en el escritorio donde solia colocar objetos personales y resguardo la foto, esperando a que, cuando el menor volviera de clase, hubiese dado por pérdida la foto.

 _ **Gracias por leer. Mañana aún no sé si subire capítulo...dependerá de que tanto me afecte el inicio de la tercera temporada. ¡Ya en pocas horas..! Y aún no sé si desvelarme o esperarme hasta mañana.**_ _ **Pd: *Swan. el apellido lo escogi en honor a mi profesora de fránces, ya que desconozco el verdadero de soltera. A Audrey decidi dejarle su apellido de casada ya que tambien lo desconozco**_


	5. Tatuaje

**Advertencia: mencionó de violencia doméstica y en pareja. Y un fallido intento de Lemon que no salió :(**

 _Cuando Nathalie tenía 15 años, huyó de casa con un amigo de su hermano. Luego de que la situación en su hogar se volviera insoportable por las constantes peleas de sus padres, salir de ese lugar fue la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado._

 _Si bien salió de casa solo con la ropa que vestía y 50 euros en los bolsillos, sentirse libre de las palabras groseras y los golpes de sus progenitores para vivir en un departamento pequeño junto con dos hombres (uno de ellos, su hermano mayor) le parecía un absoluto paraíso._

 _—Naty..tú no debiste de venir..—con la voz quebrada, el hombre al que consideraba más un padre, que un hermano, parecía romper en llanto en cualquier momento._

 _—No estaba en discusión Dean...la situación en casa ya no era soportable...—musitó por debajo la ojiazul, apenas se encontraron en un ambiente más tranquilo. Por fortuna Ethan, el amigo su hermano, entró en escena trayendo consigo una bandeja con comida._

 _—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Nath...si se quedaba es posible que se la llevarán en contra de ella para saber tu paradero...—interrumpió el joven castaño, dejando la bandeja en una pequeña mesa que tenía en frente de su cama._

 _Los hermanos Sancouer se encontraban sentados en la orilla de la unica cama individual que se encontraba pegada a la pared. Ambos desviaron su mirada para posarla en su anfitrión. Si bien el ambiente seguía siendo pesado, el castaño era un experto en romper dicha tensión._

 _—Pero me alegro de tenerlos a ambos, ya saben...una cama...y un sofá cama con todas las comodidades que puedan tener...tal vez no sea un hotel de lujo pero...—_

 _El chico se vio interrumpido por la suave risa de la única mujer que se encontraba en la habitación, donde las miradas masculinas se posaron en ella, antes de unirse a la par de ella, cambiando totalmente el ambiente a uno más cálido y acogedor._

 _—Si...muy gracioso... Yo me abro a ti Naty y mira como me pagas...—dijo de forma sarcástica, sin embargo, se alegraba internamente por la naturalidad con la que la joven comenzaba a abrirse._

 _—... gracias Ethan... Por todo...—musitó la azabache con calidez, tal vez no viviera en un lugar muy grande ni mucho menos, pero en ese momento solo le importaba estar con la única familia que conocía, su hermano._

 _—De nada, ya verás como nos las arreglamos—aseguro el ojiazul mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de la fémina, acercándola a él para envolverla en un abrazo fraternal._

 _Pasaron dos largos años, durante los cuales, Nathalie continuo con sus estudios siendo la más sobresaliente de su clase. Sin embargo, durante ese tiempo, un chico llegó a su vida de forma abrupta, muy distinto a ella. Rebelde, arrogante y de malos hábitos eran unas de las tantas cosas que se podía decir de él._

 _El cómo inicio su relación fue todo una incógnita, siendo tan opuestos entre sí, fue toda una sorpresa cuando un día llegaron tomados de la mano al instituto. El tiempo pasó y en menos de 4 meses se habla de su relación en todas las aulas, ¿Cómo es que la más inteligente había terminado con dicho patán?. Incluso esas habladurías llegaron hasta los oídos de su hermano, quién hasta ese momento había desconocido de dicha relación._

 _—Naty..¿Porque no me había dicho que tenías novio?..—una noche durante la cena, su hermano se atrevió a preguntarle sobre la dicha relación. Por fortuna solo se encontraba ambos hermanos en el recinto, por lo que la azabache pudo hablar con total libertad._

 _—No era algo serio, le coqueteaba a muchas...pero al final pareció escogerme a mí..—comento sin mucho interés mientras mordía el emparedado que se encontraba cenando. Aquella respuesta pareció no serle suficiente al mayor, pero prefirió que la menor le contara todo a su debido tiempo._

 _Las primeros signos de que la azabache se encontraba en malos pasos, se presentaron unos meses antes de comenzar la universidad. Comenzó a llegar tarde al departamento, algunas veces en estado incoveniente y otras tantas, sencillamente no llegaba al departamento, preocupando tanto a Dean como a Ethan, quiénes desconocían el lugar en donde pasaba la noche._

 _Lo que levantó las sospechas de que la relación había tomado un rumbo distinto, se mostraron de forma paulatina. Siendo Nathalie una chica que prefería usar ropas escotadas y faldas, comenzó a usar blusas de manga larga y las faldas cortas desaparecieron de su vestuario siendo sustituidas por pantalones vaqueros._

 _En algunas ocasiones se presentaba a clase con notorios moretones, esparcidos a lo largo de su piel tanto en sus brazos(escondidos lo mejor que pudo, detrás de sus mangas largas) como en su rostro._

 _En este último, llegó incluso con el labio partido e hinchado en más veces de las que sus compañeros pudieran contar._

 _Para entonces, Nathalie Sancouer se había vuelto una persona cerrada y solitaria, los pocos amigos que había hecho desaparecieron de su vida, porque fuese intimidados por la pareja de la mujer o por el simple hecho de evitar problemas por lo mismo._

 _Sus calificaciones bajaron y dejó de asistir a clases para pasar todo el día caminando por la calle, en compañía del pequeño grupo de su pareja sentimental._

 _—Sabe Nat preciosa...yo creo que tú bella piel necesita ser marcada..ya sabes...algo íntimo...tuyo y mío ¿Que te parece?...—sugirio en aquel entonces, su novio, mientras la arrastraba hasta un local fachoso y de mala pinta, descubriendo que en su interior se trataba de un taller de tatuajes de muy mala reputación._

 _—Pero yo elegiré el diseño...—musito por debajo, sabiendo que negarse a su pedido, solo le traería problemas. Su vista comenzó a recorrer el lugar con pesar, concentrándose en una pila de revistas usadas, se acercó hasta ella y tomó una para visualizar los diseños impregnados en las hojas arrugadas, no fue hasta que el dibujo de una pequeña mariposa llamo su atención._

 _Un recuerdo de su infancia cruzó rápidamente por su mente, cuando las cosas aún no estaban tan mal en casa, sus padres solían hacer picnics al aire libre, mientras ella y su hermano corrían por la pradera, algunas mariposas que se encontraban posadas sobre las flores salían volando a su alrededor. A ella le gustaban demasiado pero cada vez que trataba de capturar una, se veía detenida por su hermano._

—" _Las mariposas nacieron para ser libres Naty, no las prives de su derecho de vida"..._ —

 _Recordaba con exactitud esas palabras, pues en más de una ocasión las había escuchado. Fue entonces cuando algo en su mente despertó. ¿Que está a haciendo de su vida?._

 _—Oye Nat, andando que no tengo todo el día..—la voz del hombre la saco de sus pensamientos. Cuando menos se lo espero, el dolor de la máquina le hizo experimentar un dolor muy tenue, nada comparado con el dolor que le ocasionaban todos los golpes proporcionados por su pareja._

 _Salió del lugar con el torso marcado de por vida, pero con una visión muy diferente con la que había entrado. Aquello no era amor ni cariño, eso lo supo bien de sus padres, ella se merecía mucho más, alguien que la cuidara y protegiera, no que la insultara y golpeara cuando se encontraba tan perdido en el efecto de las drogas o borracho con todos sus "amigos"._

 _En ese momento, Nathalie tomo una nueva decisión, una que mejoraría su vida, tanto la de ella como la de su hermano y del otro hombre al que ya consideraba uno. Aunque primero tendría que pedirles perdón por todo el daño que les había hecho, haría lo que fue necesario para conseguirlo..._

—¿Nathalie?...—la voz del diseñador le saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que subiera su rostro de dónde se encontraba para enfocar mejor el rostro contrario.

—¿Si?...—pregunto la mujer, acomodándose entre los brazos varoniles de este para encontrar una posición adecuada.

—No me respondiste sobre la historia detrás de tu tatuaje..—musito por debajo el hombre, acercando aún más su rostro hasta el cabello de la mujer, el cual olfateo con delicadeza.

—Lo siento...solo estaba.. recordando...—respondio con honesta, apoyando su barbilla sobre el pecho de este.

—¿Algo malo?..—pregunto enseguida. Si bien hacía más de unos meses que habia dejado de utilizar el miraculous, aún mantenía ciertas habilidades empáticas con él, por las cuales, podía sentir la inquietud y la ansiedad en el cuerpo ajeno.

—En parte.. es sobre el tatuaje—si bien prefería guardar para ella su historia familiar, tarde o temprano el diseñador se enteraría y prefería ser que fuese de su boca todo lo que tuviera que decirle. —No fue una linda historia después de todo..

El hombre se separó un poco de ella para verle en silencio. Ambos se conocían tan bien de años, como para leer las intenciones del otro. La mujer supo que el peliplateado quería escuchar lo que tenía que contarle y el hombre supo que la dama en su cama se veía renuente para hablar.

Fue así como la ex-asistente se dispuso a hablar, a contarle aquello que todo el mundo desconocía, sus errores de la adolescencia y todo lo que tuvo que hacer para solucionarlo. Durante todo ese tiempo, el ojiazul dejo que se desahogara, frotando suavemente su espalda desnuda con sus manos, transmitiéndole de forma silenciosa, su cariño, agradecido de la confianza que estaba depositando en él.

—Al final lo encerraron, gracias a la denuncia que puse...y a que Ethan me ayudó...Dean jamás estuvo tan agradecido, ni yo...si él no hubiese llegado...—sin proponérselo, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. De solo imaginarse que Ethan no hubiese aparecido en aquel momento, tal vez Nathalie Sancouer no hubiese vivido para contarlo.

—Nathalie...—escuchar nuevamente su nombre en los labios de su pareja, le hizo regresar a ese momento, donde la calidez del cuerpo ajeno le hizo darse cuenta que se encontraba viva y presente, con un hombre que, aunque tardó en descubrirlo, verdaderamente la amaba y la respetaba.

—Gabriel...—musito en un suspiro, antes de que se viera envuelta de nuevo, en los brazos protectores de su pareja.

Todo había cambiado para bien, estaba con el hombre que amaba y le era correspondida, tenía al hijo de ese mismo hombre y al que amaba como uno propio y tal vez en el futuro, la familia se extendería aún más.

 **Pd: tanto el nombre de Ethan como Dean son inventados, sin embargo serán utilizados como futuras referencias.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentario, en verdad que me alegran y motivan a seguir escribiendo.** **Un saludo a alma de titan, no pense que mis historias fueran capaz de eso, no sabes lo dichosa que me siento.** **A Smallblue Tiger, lo se, no se porque tengo esa mania de escribir cosas asi, solo me nacen.** **A Fernanda Flores, te agradezco mucho tus palabras, siento que no escribo muy bien, pero prometo mejorar. Respecto con la idea de seguir la historia de los portadores, ya se me ocurrira algo, pero esa trama se que tiene mucho potencial, asi que habra para más.**


	6. Secretos

**_Semi-AU, este tendrá continuación con el último capítulo . Muchísimas gracias si has leído hasta aquí. De antemano, me disculpo por la ausencia, mi musa aparecio solo durante mis epocas más estresante en el trimestre y ahora que tengo tiempo libre...bueno, parece ser wue también se tomó vacaciones. Pero no te preocupes, que tendré más sorpresas adelante._**

 ** _Pd: en este capítulo hay una referencia para un futuro fanfic_**

Nathalie Sancouer guardaba muchos secretos, siendo una persona discreta y confiable, sabían que sus secretos se encontraban totalmente a salvo con ella.

A su vez, la asistente mejor pagada de todo París, también tenía un secreto, uno del que absolutamente nadie sabía, salvo su familia. Y es que ella a su tierna edad de 10 años fue diagnosticada con una enfermedad hereditaria.

Anemia aplasica, había sido el diagnóstico de dos médicos. A sus padres se les vino el mundo encima, sin embargo, para ella no significaba el fin del mundo. Jamás había sido una persona aprensiva y sin embargo, gracias a su enfermedad su familia se había visto dividida.

Entre diversos tratamientos y medicamentos, su enfermedad se mantuvo controlada. Asistió a la preparatoria y universidad sin problema alguno, se graduó con honores y muy buenas referencias. Eso le llevó a conseguir el puesto de asistente para Gabriel Agreste, un nuevo diseñador que surgía desde abajo en el mundo de la moda.

El y su esposa Emilie, la contrataron enseguida, sin miramientos. Fue cuando Adrien tenía 7 años, que su madre, Emilie había descubierto la enfermedad de Nathalie. Ella le explicó que se mantenía controlada con medicamentos y que asistía al médico cada 6 meses a petición de este. Jamás había tenido un síntoma más allá de la fatiga y de la palidez de su piel, aunque todos pensaban en que se trataba de su color normal.

Siendo la primera y última vez que habló con alguien sobre su enfermedad, la matriarca Agreste se llevó el secreto a la tumba, pues cuando el primogénito Agreste tenía ya 10 años, la mujer falleció en un accidente aéreo, que no solo le costó la vida a ella, si no también a 243 pasajeros. Desde entonces había cuidado y velado por ambos hombres, y no solo porque era su trabajo, si no por el cariño y aprecio que le había tomado a toda la familia.

Fue así como Nathalie se volvió la confidente de ambos. De Gabriel por guardar el secreto de que su alter ego, Hawkmoth, era el villano que aterrorizaba a París con sus poderes. Además que mantenían una relación "más allá" de lo profesional. Y de Adrien, que aún desconociendolo, era consciente de su alter ego como ChatNoir, pues el menor parecía haber olvidado que ella era quien manejaba el sistema de vigilancia de última generación en su mansión. Además de la recién relación con la nueva pasante de su padre, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Así era, Nathalie Sancouer era la mejor guardando secretos, sin embargo, eso parecía estar por cambiar.

-¡Nathalie!..¿Has visto a Marinette?..-pregunto el modelo apenas cruzó la puerta de su oficina.

-Esta con tu padre, fueron con el proveedor de telas ya que a la señorita Dupain-Cheng le interesó bastante el material que llevaba el vestido de la señorita Ruiseñor en su último vídeo..-respondió con seriedad, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la pantalla táctil.

-¿Crees que vayan a tardar?..-pregunto con cierta timidez mientras caminaba a su escritorio.

-Estarán de vuelta en 30 minutos, supongo que puedes esperarlos..-comento con serenidad, despegando unos segundos la mirada del aparato para posarla en el joven. -Por cierto...pronto será el cumpleaños de tu novia...¿Ya tienes pensado en que darle?..-comento con familiaridad, observando como el rostro del rubio adquiría una leve coloración.

Aún cuando era solo una asistente para Gabriel, Adrien había comenzado a verla como una madre, pues se preocupaba por su bienestar, hablaba con él cuando se sentía triste y ambos se tenían la confianza para hablar con libertad cuando nadie estaba cerca.

-N..no..aún no...es que.. Marinette es..especial..no quiero darle cualquier cosa...-musitó avergonzado antes de sentarse en uno de los asientos. Llevó ambas manos hasta su rostro el cual restregó con frustración.

-Ya se te ocurrirá algo...puedes..hacerle algo tú mismo...sé que ella lo apreciará..-la tenue sonrisa que portaba desapareció para darle paso a una ligera mueca. Los dolores de cabeza eran algo normal para ella, no sólo venían con su enfermedad si no también con su trabajo, aunque llevaba ya varios días, decidió atribuírsele a que pronto sacarían una nueva línea de ropa en colaboración con Marinette y todo tenía que estar listo.

-¿Cómo que?...una carta sería muy sencillo y sabes que soy terrible para las manualidades..-ligeramente desganado, negó con la cabeza antes de observarla. -¿Te sientes bien?...-pregunto con ligera preocupación.

-Claro que sí...-mintió con tranquilidad antes de desviar la mirada. -Tal vez algo de joyería...o podrías pedirle ayuda a padre para diseñarle algo bonito...-

-No estoy seguro...quiero hacerlo por mi mismo..aún tengo un mes para pensarlo..-replico con más tranquilidad. Ambos continuaron platicando por largo rato hasta que la presencia de los diseñadores les hizo volver a su sitio. Nathalie con el señor Agreste en su estudio y Marinette siendo acompañada por Adrien hasta su hogar.

-Gabriel...creo que es hora de hablar con Adrien...ha seguido preguntándome que si tú y yo tenemos algo más que una relación profesional...-hablo la mujer luego de haber meditado mucho sus palabras. Los encuentros pasionales se habían vuelto más frecuentes, justo como en ese momento, que se encontraba acostada en la cama matrimonial del diseñador, cubierta apenas por las sábanas mal dispersas sobre esta. Su acompañante en la habitación, se encontraba ya colocándose los pantalones y buscando a tientas el resto de su ropa.

-No voy a discutir de eso contigo, sabes que la nuestro no es algo serio-hablo con la frialdad que le caracterizaba, sin importarle en aquel momento como se sintiera la mujer.

Está mantuvo un gesto estoico y meramente indiferente, deslizando su mano hasta el pequeño buró en el que sabía se encontraban sus anteojos. Al encontrarlos, rápidamente se hizo de ellos para que le fuera más fácil la localización de su ropa.

Mientras buscaba su camisa, una fuerte presión se instaló en su pecho, deteniéndola de forma momentáneamente en la colocación de sus pantalones. Por unos cuantos segundos, pareció olvidar que debía de respirar, pues todo su cuerpo se había quedado inmóvil.

-¿Sucede algo?...-pregunto el hombre por mero formalismo cuando miro de reojo a la mujer y le vio llevarse ambas manos hasta su pecho, lo raro de la situación, es que estás temblaban tenuemente. Siendo un hombre racional no podía pensar que, irónicamente sus palabras, hubiese roto el corazón de su asistente.

-Nada señor...-balbuceo de la forma más sería que pudo, recordando hasta entonces que debía volver a respirar.

El dolor seguía presente pero no le daría el gusto al hombre de saber que le atormentaba. Terminó por vestirse y busco de reojo sus zapatos, recordando que habían sido olvidados en la oficina cuando el diseñador la tomo por sorpresa al cargarla de los glúteos para besar íntimamente su cuello.

-Bien, ¿Se concretó la cita para la próxima semana con el inversionista de Italia? -pregunto el diseñador una vez que se colocaba nuevamente el broche de la mariposa y con ello el corbatín para ocultarlo.

—Si, sin embargo...—hizo una pausa inesperada, pues la falta de aire en ese momento se hizo presente. — me ha pedido que lo excusara, se reunirá con usted el viernes en la cena como habían acordado y no antes...quiere recorrer un poco París antes de volver..—pronuncio la ojiazul, al momento en que se levantaba con rapidez, sin importarle el vértigo y el fuerte dolor de cabeza que se avecino enseguida.

-Perfecto... avísale a Adrien que contaré con su presencia para esta cena...-aunque el hombre no iba a abandonar la habitación, se encaminó hasta uno de los ventanales para observar el paisaje que le ofrecía para distraer su mente.

-Como diga...-terminando aquella conversación, camino hasta la puerta y sin haberse detenido pese al mareo y la sofocación que sentía, salió de la habitación y se mantuvo recargada en la puerta, esperando que su respiración comenzara a normalizarse. Cerró los ojos por un lapso corto de tiempo, antes de que reuniera el coraje necesario para dirigirse a su oficina y coger sus zapatillas. Ahí se mantuvo otros tantos minutos, sentada en la orilla de su escritorio sin saber que hacer.

Sin darse cuenta, algunas lágrimas rodaron sobre su mejilla, sin ser capaz de decirlo en palabras o siquiera demostrar alguna emoción de frustración, trato de morder su labio inferior para detenerlas. Ya no podía seguir con esa farsa que solo le ocasionaba tanto dolor y sufrimiento.

-Lo siento tanto Adrien...-susurro para si misma cuando alzó la mirada y la posó en uno de los tantos cuadros que tenía el diseñador de su hijo en la pared. Ese niño se había vuelto uno de los motores más importantes en su vida y no podía dejarlo así aún cuando su padre se había vuelto una persona egoísta.

Los días parecían desarrollarse normalmente, Nathalie seguía al pendiente Adrien, acompañandolo a sus clases de esgrima, cuando iba a la escuela y estando al tanto de sus sesiones de modelaje. Sin embargo, el diseñador cambio su comportamiento hacia ella, le hablaba con más seriedad y frialdad de la que recordaba, además de que mantenía bastante distancia con ella. De la misma forma, el número de akumas se había multiplicado, siendo que en una semana normal, aparecian uno o dos villanos, pero en esa semana, iban más de siete personas Akumatizadas. Lo que le llevaba a preguntarse, que había hecho mal.

El tiempo pasó y no fue hasta el día donde se reuniría con el nuevo inversionista, que todo cambiaría.

Gabriel le había pedido que se adelantará al restaurante para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien y en orden, aunque jamás imaginó que a su par llegará el inversionista italiano y con ello, una gran sorpresa.

-Muchas gracias por el recibimiento señorita Sancouer...me alegra mucho volver a verla... después de tanto tiempo...-hablo un hombre alto pero delgado, con el cabello largo y castaña, decorado con un mechón de color azul agua. Se movía con un porte elegante, que mantuvo cuando llevo la diestra de la mujer hasta sus labios, besando sus nudillos con delicadeza.

—Varian...déjate de juegos por favor...¿porque no me dijiste que eras tú quien estaba interesado en ser un inversionista?—pregunto la mujer divertida y entusiasmada. El hombre era un amigo de su infancia, había sido muy unidos, al menos hasta el colegio, cuando el italiano tuvo que regresar a su país por un asunto familiar. No habían mantenido mucho contacto desde entonces pero ambos se recordaban con cariño, ella lo recordaba como su "primer e ingenuo" amor y el por quererla como la hermana menor que jamás pudo tener.

—No estaba muy seguro que fueras tú..Natty...aunque sé que tú apellido no es muy común aún en París..—bromeo el hombre con entusiasmo antes de que envolviera a la mujer en un fuerte abrazo. Mismo que fue correspondido por la mujer con el mismo cariño y euforia.

—Tonto...—musito la mujer mientras mantenía oculto su rostro entre sus ropas. —Y dime...¿Cómo has estado?..¿Que ha sido de ti?.. lo último que supe es que estabas comprometido..—si bien en el pasado había mantenido sentimientos románticos hacia el hombre, ahora sólo seguía vigente ese amor fraternal que había surgido desde su infancia.

—Pues..me casé con una mujer maravillosa, fuerte y tenaz..capaz de todo, se llama Cassandra..y tenemos dos hijas...la mayor se llama igual que tú...y la menor lleva el nombre de mi madre...—aunque parecía muy alegre al hablar de sus hijas, esto último terminó por susurrarlo con cierto pesar. Siendo la muerte de su madre, el motivo por el cual había tenido que mudarse durante la mitad del colegio, recordarlo aún le causaba un amargo sabor de boca.

—Me alegro muchísimo...dime que han venido tu familia contigo...quiero conocer a tus hijas y mujer..—la ojiazul parecía bastante entusiasmada con conocer a la familia de su mejor amigo.

—Si...pero Cassie decidió no acompañarme está noche y se llevó a las niñas a ver la torre Eiffel...—haciendo un gesto desolador, se separó algo renuente de la mujer para observarla mejor. —Vaya que te has convertido en una gran mujer...¿Estás casada o tienes hijos?..—curioso de su respuesta, espero pacientemente, o al menos así fue hasta que vio un gesto de dolor en los gestos de la mujer.

—No...ni casada ni con hijos...aunque a Adrien, el hijo de mi jefe..le quiero como uno—admitio, convirtiéndo ese gesto de dolor, en uno de calidez al recordar al rubio modelo.

Ambos continuaron charlando por un largo rato, o al menos así fue hasta que un carraspeo les sorprendió a ambos por la espalda.

La mujer se tenso enseguida al visualizar a su jefe en un atuendo diferente al que vestía usualmente, al igual que el modelo rubio, quién vestía un traje parecido al que había utilizado durante la gala de Gabriel Fashion con el bombín de la joven diseñadora.

— Monsieur Agreste, es un gusto por fin conocerlo...—hablo el castaño bastante despistado del tenso ambiente que se había creado.

—Señor D'Angelo lamento el retraso...pero veo que ya conocia a mi asistente...—hablo de la manera más fría y sería que pudo. Por dentro estaba hirviendo de celos, no entendía porque la mujer estaba tan cómoda con el italiano, además de que las emociones que desprendía sus asistente, era de Alegría...y algo más.

—Nathalie, creí que no nos acompañarías hoy..—hablo el rubio con un toque de alegría en su voz.

—Y asi es Adrien...solo vine a cerciorarme de que todo estuviera en orden...—hablo la mujer con un semblante más serio y tranquilo.

El italiano miro de reojo a la mujer, el cual no pudo evitar esconder una mínima sonrisa al escucharla hablar, parecía que ella no había cambiado en nada con el tiempo. Con una máscara de indiferencia hacia las personas, escondía el corazón cálido y sincero que solo contados conocían.

El rubio bajo la mirada con cierta renuencia y falta de entusiasmo con la que se había mostrado cuando observo a la mujer. Su padre observo la sonrisa fugaz del adulto y apretó por detrás de su espalda sus puños. ¿Con que derecho sonreía de aquella manera por su asistente?

—No me molesta que se quede señorita Sancouer...—hablo con fingido profesionalismo y diversión combinadas. Ambos Agreste's se mostraron un poco sorprendidos por la actitud del castaño.

La ojiazul arqueó una ceja ante la actitud de su amigo, recordando que la sutileza no era su mejor fuerte. Una mínima sonrisa floreció en sus labios que pareció mantenerse de forma permanente y que tampoco paso desapercibida para ninguno de los hombres.

—Lo siento, he hecho planes ya..—se excuso con serenidad, sacando de su bolsa de mano, el aparato electrónico con el que trabaja a sol y sombra. —Señor, Adrien...su agenda para mañana inicia desde temprano, usted tiene una videoconferencia con la modista de New York..y tú Adrien, tienes una demostración de esgrima para la Caridad...—dijo sin más, al estar más pendiente de algo que no fueran las personas delante de ella. Guardando de nueva cuenta su tableta.

—Bueno..en otra ocasión será...—encogiendose de hombros, saco su diestra(que hasta ese momento se encontraba en su bolsillo) para extenderla hasta la mujer y tomar entre ella una de sus manos para llevarla a sus labios y depositar un suave beso sobre sus nudillos.

—Gracias Nathalie, casi lo olvido..—dijo el ojiverde aliviado, había olvidado aquello por estar pensando en otras cosas. —Que descanses..—

—De acuerdo, hasta mañana..—musito de forma seca y distante. Enojado no con ella, si no con la naturalidad con la que se dirigía el inversionista hacia SU asistente.

La mujer solo asintió, ligeramente dolida por la actitud de su jefe, pero poca importancia pareció darle al recordar que se había reencontrado con un viejo amigo y que lo vería pronto.

Ambos Agreste's se quedado a cenar tal y como se había quedado agendado, ambos adultos hablaban de distintas cosas mientras el menor solo escuchaba, sin embargo, la curiosidad y familiaridad con la que le había escuchado hablar con la mujer que prácticamente lo había criado, le dio el valor para preguntarle.

—Disculpe señor D'Angelo...¿Usted conocía a Nathalie de antes?...—pregunto después de haber bebido una copa de agua.

—¿A Nathy?...si, la he conocido desde el colegio...—hablo con entusiasmo mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de su cena.

—¿Desde tan joven?..—pregunto sorprendido, el hombre debía conocer profundamente a la segunda mujer que más quería en el mundo.

—Si...ella y yo vivimos bastantes aventuras... incluso la acompañe en varias ocasiones al hospital...—relato con cierta tristeza mientras dejaba su plato de lado.

—¿Al hospital?...—intercedio el agreste mayor después de haber estado en silencio.

—Si, para sus transfusiones...eran más frecuentes de joven..pero ahora no tengo idea...si siguió mi consejo o lo ignoró...—bebio un poco de su vino para refrescar su garganta y memoria, aun por lo melancólica que se sentia al recordar a la azabache acostada en una cama del hospital.

—¿Transfusiones?...¿Nathalie está enferma?...—pregunto preocupado el menor. Su padre tampoco pudo esconder un gesto parecido al de su hijo. La preocupación era bastante evidente en ese momento.

—¿Que...no lo sabían?..—el gesto de sorpresa apareció en su rostro al ver a ambos franceses mostrarse angustiados por esa noticia. —Nath...está enferma de anemia aplasica, fue diagnosticada desde pequeña...así que suele hacerse chequeos recurrentes pero no supe si mantenía su tratamiento o no...—

Mientras esa noticia tan terrible era dada a la familia Agreste, en un lugar alejado, la mujer que guardaba los secretos de la familia, caía de forma abrupta al suelo de su departamento cuando sus piernas fallaron en sostenerla y todo a su alrededor de volvió negro.


	7. Enfermedad

**_Continuación del capítulo anterior, lamento la tardanza. Entre cuidar a mi abuela y preparar sus alimentos, me quito el poco tiempo que tenia para escribir. sin embargo aqui vengo con lo prometido._** ** _pd: los siguientes fics tal vez tengan relación con Disney(?).._**

Ambos Agreste's regresaron a la mansión cerca de la media noche. Ninguno parecía estar dispuesto a iniciar una conversación en el regreso hasta su hogar. Cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos con respecto a la única mujer que se encontraba pendiente de ellos.

—Gracias...por invitarme está noche...padre, iré a descansar...—aunque bajaron en silencio del automóvil, el menor decidió que sería pertinente despedirse de su progenitor antes de que se marchara a su habitación.

—...Que descanses hijo...—se despidió el hombre, con fingida seriedad, antes de que se dirigiera a su oficina y cerrara con llave la puerta, apenas cruzó el oscuro umbral, quedando recargado sobre la misma por unos cuantos segundos. Su mirada se desvío en ese momento hasta el escritorio de la ojiazul, bien acomodado y sin ningún documento obstruyendo su espacio.

—¿Maestro?...—la voz del pequeño Kwami llamo su atención cuando apareció de forma sorpresiva desde una bolsa interna de su saco.

—...¿Que?...—hablo aún perdido en sus pensamientos, tentado a acercarse hasta el escritorio, pero algo dentro de él, le detenía.

—¿La enfermedad de la señorita Nathalie es muy grave?...—pregunto el pequeño ser preocupado. Quería bastante a la mujer por qué lo cuidaba y alimentaba cuando su amo se enfada por no conseguir los miraculous. Además de que solía platicar con él y jugar en contadas ocasiones en la que el diseñador le dejaba estirar las alas porque se "encontraba de buen humor".

—No lo sé..Nooro..—tardo en hablar luego de que escucho la pregunta del Kwami. Había estado leyendo diversos artículos durante todo el regreso a su hogar, encontrando diversas opiniones con expertos en la materia, pero nada parecía ser conciso.

El nombrado voló hasta el escritorio de la mujer y tomo un pequeño caramelo que tenía en un contendor. Sabía que eran para él pues la mujer odiaba esa clase de dulces, pero siempre los mantenía ahí, solo por él.

—¿Usted jamás supo de ello?..—volvió a preguntar con timidez mientras desenvolvía el caramelo.

—No...creí que conocía todo de ella...—hablo con inseguridad, después de mucho tiempo, creía saber absolutamente todo de la mujer que más le había apoyado en los últimos años, tanto en sus planes mágicos, como en la educación de su hijo, sin descuidar en ningún momento su trabajo de la oficina.

—Podis pegutale manana...—hablo la criatura con el dulce en la boca, antes de que volará nuevamente hasta él.

Una burla poco usual, surgió de sus labios, sin mucho entusiasmo. Su asistente, su amante, la institutriz de su hijo, parecía morir en cualquier momento y ninguno de ellos (ni su hijo y él) parecían estar enterados de que la mujer más importante para ellos, podría...desaparecer de sus vidas en cualquier momento.

En ese momento pareció replantearse muchas cosas, desde haber ignorado a su hijo, ocultando su dolor de haber perdido a su esposa. Tanto de haber utilizado el Miraculous de la mariposa con fines muy distintos al que su esposa había utilizado en el pasado, como de haber utilizado a su asistente de esa forma tan ruin y desalmada. Podía sentir sus emociones, aunque eran mínimas en la azabache, sabía de lo que sentía por él y se había aprovechado.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontro sentado en el suelo, con la mirada levemente perdida, ignorando al pequeño dios que volaba a su alrededor hasta que esté aterrizó en su cabello, en silencio.

No era necesario que hablara, podía sentirlo. La angustia y desesperación provenía de forma intensa de su usuario, y no era para menos. Hasta hace poco había descubierto esos nuevos sentimientos que se había negado a aceptar, por ello se mantenía frío y distante con ella. Si se suponía que trataba de recuperar a su esposa...¿Porque sentía que eso dejo de ser lo más importante?

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del rubio modelo, parecía vivir una situación similar con su propio Kwami

—Plagg, ¿Porque Nathalie jamás nos dijo nada?..—pregunto desanimado el joven, quién se encontraba acostado en su cama.

—No lo sé..no soy adivino...—hablo con sinceridad el gato negro, quién se encontraba flotando a su alrededor. —tal vez...no quería que sucediera esto...—agrego antes de que aterrizara sobre su pecho.

—¿El que?..¿De su enfermedad?..—musitó por debajo, mirando de reojo al pequeño dios.

—Si, no quería preocuparte...bueno, a ti...o a tu viejo..—bromeo el Kwami mientras rascaba su mejilla nervioso.

—Pero aún así...nos hubiera dicho...así padre no la presionaría con tanto trabajo...y estaríamos más al pendiente de ella..—se giro sobre la cama misma, quedando sobre su costado izquierdo. Su vista se fijo en una fotografía que tenía enmarcada sobre su escritorio. Ahí se encontraba el y la mujer azabache, recordaba que esa foto había sido tomada al final de una de sus peleas de esgrima, donde había resultado ganador.

Gracias a ello, había recibido un hermoso ramo de flores rojas, que terminó por regalar a la ojiazul. Y con la cual decoro su escritorio por más de una semana.

—No lo entiendo...—cerro los ojos con fuerza al igual que su mano sobre la sábana que se encontraba a su lado.

El pequeño Kwami negro le observo en silencio, no necesitaba ser como su amigo Nooro para saber cómo se sentía su portador. Culpabilidad y dolor era lo que sentía en ese momento y nada podía decir o hacer para aliviarlo. Lo más que se atrevió a hacer, fue reposar sobre su mejilla y ronronear sobre ella, tratando de consolarle lo poco que pudiera.

El día siguiente llegó, y no de la mejor manera. El diseñador apenas y había pegado el ojo en toda la noche y su hijo no se encontraba en mejor estado, pese a haber dormido unas cuantas horas, una pesadilla bastante vivida para el, le impidió volver a conciliar el sueño.

—Buenos días...—hablo el rubio sin mucho entusiasmo mientras cruzaba las puertas hacia el comedor. Sin embargo su gesto cambio a uno de sorpresa cuando notó que su padre estaba ahí esperándole y no a Nathalie, aunque su ausencia también brillo en el lugar.

—Hijo, buenos días...—respondio el hombre limpiando su comisura con una servilleta. Era evidente en su rostro que no había pasado una buena noche, pero parecía que no le importaba mucho en ese momento.

—...¿A qué...debo el honor de desayunar contigo?..—pregunto luego de haber permanecido en silencio por cinco minutos. Adrien en espera de que el chef trajera su desayuno y su padre bebiendo su típica taza de café negro sin azúcar. Muy similar al que tomaba su asistente, salvo porque ella solía pedirlo con leche descremada en algunas ocasiones.

—Esperaba que Nathalie estuviera aquí temprano para llevarte a tu clase de esgrima como de costumbre...necesito hablar con ella con...—carraspeo un poco, buscando las palabras correctas para no si resaltar a su hijo. —respecto a su salud...—

—Ya veo...—el portador del Miraculous se alegro de saber que su padre no pasaría la situación por alto, como solía hacerlo en algunas ocasiones. El pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando de su bolsillo comenzó a sonar su celular y se dispuso a revisar cuando notó en la pantalla, el nombre de su princesa en el.

—Mari, buenos días princesa...¿Como amaneciste?...—pregunto de forma amable y gentil. Dejando que una sonrisa sincera apareciera en sus labios, sin embargo, está pareció desaparecer cuando escucho la voz de la otro lado, hablarle con rapidez dándole una desalentadora noticia.

—¿¡Que!?...¿Está en el hospital?...—pregunto chico preocupado mientras se levantaba de imprevisto, olvidando sus modelos en la mesa.

Su padre, que hasta ese momento se había encontrado con la mirada fija en el teléfono, alzó la vista rápidamente hasta el ojiverde. ¿Quién era la persona que se encontraba en el hospital?

—Si, vamos para allá... Por favor..quédate a su lado... hospital Necker... claro.. gracias —el chico colgó de forma precipitada antes de que dirigiera su vista hasta su progenitor.

—Es...Nath...alie...—tartamudeo por unos cuantos segundos tratando de serenarse y pensar las cosas con calma, aunque sabía que era imposible. —Mari...la vio llegando en una ambulancia hace unos minutos..—

No necesitaron de más palabras para que ambos hombres subieran al automóvil y se dirigieran con rumbo al hospital. Aunque el silencio era asfixiante, el mayor no pudo evitar preguntar respecto a cómo había obtenido la información.

—¿Como supo mi pasante que Nathalie estaba en el hospital?...—pregunto con ansiedad y es que era inevitable no parecerlo. Necesitaba saber que la mujer más importante en sus vidas se encontraba buen.

—Su padre está en el hospital...hace unos días tuvo un incidente en la panadería, así que Marínette y Sabine lo han estado visitando...hoy le tocaba a Mari llegar temprano.. —respiro de forma profunda, antes de que continuará. Sus manos hasta ese momento, inquietas, se encontraban jugando en su regazo con la tela de su camisa.

—La vio llegar en una ambulancia...directo a urgencias..sin embargo no le han dicho nada, ya que es muy pronto..y no creo que le digan nada por no ser familiar...—conforme fue hablando, el tono de su voz fue disminuyendo. Aunque trataba de no hacerlo palpable, la preocupación fue evidente durante toda la plática.

El silencio volvió a invadir el automóvil aunque poco duro, ya que en cuestión de minutos ambos descendieron con rapidez y caminaron rápidamente hasta el lugar de recepción. Aunque el adulto paso de largo buscando a alguien que le diera respuesta, el chico logro visualizar a su pareja, sentada en la sala de espera.

—Nathalie Sancouer...¿Donde se encuentra?..—ladro el diseñador, a uma enfermera que se encontraba en ese momento, apuntando algo en una libreta al otro lado del mostrador.

—¿Es usted familiar de la señorita?...—pregunto temerosa la mujer por la forma fría y cortante con la que se dirigió el hombre.

—¡E-ellos son su p-prometid..o..y su...hi-ijastr..o! —tartamudeo la menor nerviosa mientras se posaba al lado del modelo y comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos. Aunque ella se había presentado de otra forma, sería mucho mejor si fingían en realidad ser una familia. Facilitaría las cosas para todos.

—¡Si!...A-ah...¿C-como está ella?..—ninguno de los rubios se espero que la peliazul interviniera, pero agradecían en silencio que al menos hubiese pensando en algo rápidamente.

La enfermera les miró con duda, sin embargo, podía leer fácilmente la preocupación en el rostro de las personas interesadas por la recién ingresada, por lo que decidió pasar por alto si aquello era cierto o no.

—La señorita Sancouer llegó con taquicardia, se le aplicó un medicamento y pareció mejorar..sin embargo el médico quiere tenerla en observación por la amplia gama de moretones que tiene sobre su espalda—informo la mujer de blanco mientras leía el formulario de su ingreso. —¿Saben si es alérgica a algo o padece de alguna enfermedad?..—

El ojiazul desvío la mirada por unos cuantos segundos de la enfermera. Aunque le escuchaba con atención su mente divagaba con respecto a lo que había descubierto hasta hace poco.

—Hace poco..nos enteramos que..padece de anemia...sin embargo me gustaría que se le realizara un diagnóstico completo...—queria estar completamente seguro de que lo relatado por el hombre la noche anterior solo le había sucedido durante su adolescencia y que ahora en su edad adulta, se encontraba en un mejor estado de salud.

—Eso lo determinará el médico, iré a informarle lo que me acaba de decir...hablara con ustedes en una hora...—dando por terminada la conversación, terminó por escribir sobre el papel la nueva información antes de que se retirará de ahí.

Ambos hombres y la mujer, se mantuvieron espectativos en la sala. Aunque la mujer le proporciono a ambos un vaso de café a cada uno, solo su novio pareció haber bebido un poco de este.

—¿Y tu padre como está?..—de la noticia de Nathalie, ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar por el padre de su pareja.

—Bien...ya quiere marcharse a casa pero el médico le dio otro día de reposo aquí en el hospital...—respondio la chica con tranquilidad, sabía que no era fácil para su novio aquella situación, por lo que le apoyaría en todo lo que pudiera.

—Si...dile que extraño sus macarons recién horneado...—sonrio tenuemente por primera vez desde la noche anterior. Adoraba ir a casa de los Dupain-cheng por su deliciosa repostería y porque los padres de su novia siempre le recibían de la mejor forma.

—Puedes hacerlo tú...una vez que Nathalie este fuera... podrías llevarle unos cuantos maracons preparados por mi padre—motivo la ojiazul mientras tomaba su mano para transmitirle la fuerza necesaria.

El diseñador observo el intercambio de miradas y palabras de su hijo y la pasante. Aunque Nathalie y Adrien creyeran que era ciego, el ya sospechaba de su relación, sin embargo no estaba en contra de ella, por lo que jamás hizo comentario alguno, al contrario. Sabía que los sentimientos que tenía la peliazul eran honestos hacia su hijo.

—Familiares de Nathalie Sancouer...—hablo una mujer de bata blanca, con una amigable sonrisa cuando el primero en acercarse a ella rápidamente fue el hombre, del cual ya había sido advertida por la enfermera. —Se encuentra estable por ahora... Tal y como nos informaron, sufre de anemia aplasica, para ser más exactos...sin embargo, no fue por ello que sufrió el desmayo...¿Sabía usted que su prometida está embarazada?...—

Ambos Agreste's se encontraba atentos al diagnóstico, sin embargo, cuando escucharon la noticia del embarazo, el modelo abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo dicho.

Gabriel no se encontraba en una mejor situacion, su color de piel se había puesto aún más pálido de lo que alguna vez su hijo había recordado, además de que trago saliva en varias ocasiones, antes de que se dispusiera a hablar.

—¿Cuánto tiene de embarazo?..—pregunto con algo que su hijo jamás hubiese esperado de el;temor.

—Aproximadamente un mes y medio...fue por ello que se desmayó, en realidad su anemia se encuentra controlada...sin embargo pareció no haber comido nada el día de ayer y es importante que no se salte ningún alimento...y más en su estado..—esto último lo dijo como un sutil regañó hacia el adulto. Aunque por el gesto de sorpresa, sabía que tampoco estaba enterada de que su futura esposa se encontraba en cinta.

—Debera tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante, la anemia podría aumentar ahora en su estado por lo que tendrá que venir regularmente a chequeos...—conforme habla, su diestra se encontraba escribiendo sobre algunas hojas. —Pueden pasar a verla ahora...pero será hasta mañana que la de de alta..por ahora quiero asegurarme de que este bien y de cómo reacciona a los medicamentos...—finalizo la doctora, antes de indicarles la habitación y que se marchara a atender a otros pacientes.

La heroína se excuso en ese momento para dejar que los hombres entrarán con la mujer y platicaron con calma. Se despidió de un beso rápido en la mejilla del ojiverde, antes de que desapareciera fugazmente por un pasillo.

—¿Nathalie?...—pregunto el modelo, cuando se atrevió a abrir la puerta. La encontró sentada sobre una camilla, con un gesto de sorpresa al verlo atravesar la puerta, mismo que se mantuvo cuando vio al padre del mismo, seguirle los pasos de cerca.

—Adrien..señor, ¿Que hacen aquí?..—pregunto con evidente sorpresa, tanto en su gesto como en su tono de voz

—¿Donde más íbamos a estar Nathalie?..—pregunto confundido el menor. —No llegaste en la mañana y... Marinette te vio llegar en una ambulancia...—musito con timidez. —¿Porque no nos dijiste nada?...—

—¿Decirles que..?—arqueo una ceja sin disimular su confusión, aunque en su mente comenzaron a llegar fragmentos de la noche anterior, su encuentro con Varían y...su entrada al departamento cuando todo se oscureció. —Oh...¿Varían se los dijo?..—

—Si, nos hablo de tu enfermedad...y que has estado con ella desde tu infancia—interrumpio por primera vez su jefe, con un gesto que sencillamente la mujer calificaría como de preocupación, pero eso era imposible..¿Verdad?

—Ademas de que estás embarazada...—hablo con rapidez el rubio, quién sabe encontraba ya sentado en un pequeño sillón a su lado. Aunque desconocia que Nathalie se encontrará en una relación con alguien, se alegraba un poco sobre la noticia de su embarazo.

—¿Que?...—si bien se encontraba sorprendida por la visita de ambos, la noticia que le dio el chico al que había cuidado como un hijo, le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

—¿N-no lo sabías?...—murmuro el de lentes, antes de quitarse los anteojos para apretar con ligera fuerza el puente de su nariz.

—...si...pero...no era para que ustedes se enteraran...—mascullo entre dientes, mientras desvíaba la mirada.

El modelo se sintió un tanto extrañado por ello, más su padre parecía saber exactamente porque no quería que supieran la noticia.

—Eso no importa...lo que sucederá ahora es que te mudaras a la mansión y la carga de tu trabajo va a disminuir totalmente...—

Vaya que eran el día de las sorpresas, pues tanto su hijo como su "prometida" le dieron un gesto de incredulidad cuando le escucharon, pero se abstuvieron de contradecirlo por el gesto de seriedad con lo que lo entonó.

—No creo que sea..necesario...—trato de evitarlo, no quería permanecer solo a su lado, por el simple hecho de estar esperando a su hijo.

—No hay discusión Nathalie, mañana cuando te den de alta permaneceras en la mansión...—el hombre dio por finalizado la conversación antes de que se marchara de la habitación.

Ninguno de los presentes dentro de la habitación se dignaron a contradecir lo dicho por el. Sin embargo, cuando salió de la habitación, el rubio se lanzó a abrazar a la ojiazul, al cual lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Estuvieron hablando durante horas de diversas cosas, la mujer no pudo seguir ocultandole la relación que tenía con su padre, así que no tardó mucho en conectar que el hijo que esperaba sería su futuro hermanito o hermanita, aunque la idea le entusiasmaba mucho, le dolía un poco toda la situación que vivió gracias a su padre.

El rubio se despidió de ella cuando Gorila le llamo, indicándole que estaba ahí para recogerlo, sin ningún otra indicación. Aunque no quería dejarla sola, no tuvo de otra más que acatar la orden. La azabache tuvo mucha suerte de quedarse sola para meditar. Aunque adoraba la presencia de su niño rubio, estar en tranquilidad le daba tiempo de pensar en como saldría de aquella situación, aunque algo dentro de ella, le dijo que debía enfrentarse a la situación pues no podría estar huyendo.

La mañana siguiente llegó más rápido de lo que espero, pues apenas pudo conciliar el sueño cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar al diseñador con un cambio de ropa diferente al que usualmente portaba. La doctora le seguío por detrás, mientras comenzaba a dar indicaciones sobre sus cuidados, el tratamiento que seguirían durante todo su embarazo y los chequeos constantes.

El diseñador le tendió una pequeña maleta con ropa totalmente distinta a la que usaba siempre. Un vestido holgado y de color azul claro como sus ojos, fue la vestimenta que complemento su atuendo con unos zapatos de piso, color rojo.

Al firmar su alta y durante todo su trayecto se mantuvieron en silencio, la mujer no quería entablar conversación alguna y el hombre no sabía cómo iniciar una plática decente con ella.

—Nathalie/Gabriel..—hablaron ambos a la vez, las mejillas de la mujer se ruborizado y el hombre frotó tenuemente su nuca con su diestra. —Señor...—decidio retractarse de la formalidad con la que dijo su nombre. —No es necesario que me quedé en la mansión, puedo arreglarme las solas en mi departamento...—

—Me niego, no voy a dejarte sola, aún con lo sucedido hace dos días, no quiero...que nada le pase a ambos—musito por debajo. En un acto de valor tomo la diestra de su asistente, la cual apretó con ligera fuerza.

—Nathalie.. se que no he sido ni el mejor padre..ni la mejor persona..pero..prometo cambiar, tanto por ti como con Adrien, aún más por este bebé que viene en camino..—fue totalmente honesto, cada una de sus palabras. Eso pudo percibirlo la mujer de lentes, no mentía y de verdad parecía estar dispuesto a cambiar.

—Gabriel...se que debi haberte lo dicho antes, pero tenía miedo...y ni siquiera teníamos una relación sentimental..—balbuceo la mujer sin atreverse a verlo.

—Lo se, pero eso va a cambiar...te lo prometo...y como primer paso...—el hombre busco dentro de una bolsa de su saco, una pequeña caja que contiene una joya muy preciada. —Ya no aterrorizare a París y dejaré de usar a Nooro para el mal..—sonrio suavemente antes de tomar por el mentón a la azabache y agrego. —tambien debo de ser honesto con mis sentimientos...me disculpo por haberme portado mal anteriormente...me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti ya no era un simple aprecio de compañerismo, si no que..me había enamorado y..no quería sentir esto...—

La mujer se quedó en silencio escuchándolo, el hombre hablaba con él corazón en la mano y ella podía sentirlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió con felicidad hacia el diseñador, lo único que quería era hacerlo callar y lo logro, pues le pescó por la solapa de la ropa, para acercar sus labios a los suyos.

No necesitaron palabras de más, el intercambio de miradas y las sutiles sonrisas fueron suficiente. Nathalie llegó a la mansión solo para ser recibida por Adrien, alegre y contento de que estuviera bien. Le guío por la mansión junto con su padre, hasta una habitación, su habitación, la cual se encontraba totalmente cambiada. Contaba ya con una cuna, ropero, cambia-pañales y distintas cosas que necesitarían para el bebé.

Todo cambió ese día, Nathalie obtuvo la familia que siempre deseo. Gabriel recuperó el amor que creyó haber perdido y Adrien, estaba más que alegre por la dichosa noticia de que no solo sería uno, si no dos futuras hermanitas a las que cuidaría por siempre.

Este es el final, quienes leyeron hasta aquí, les agrade infinitamente, aunque no termino de la forma en que esperaba, me gustaría conocer su opinión con respecto a la historia. Así mismo, subire mas historias con el tiempo así que no se preocupen. Todavía hay GabeNath para el futuro


End file.
